kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Apollyon Satanist
Apollyon Satanist (アポリーオン・サタニスト) is the main antagonist in Simon Arc Side Story in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She serves as the final boss of Simon Arc Side Story. She is a powerful swordsman who excels at close range combat and she wields a two handed longsword just like Joseph. Role in Game Simon Arc Side Story Apollyon is only appears in Simon Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Balian's Sword) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Simon Arc main story first). Apollyon first appears in the final boss in Chapter 6 in Simon Arc side story (instead of fighting against the final boss Legion) as Black Legion Supreme Knight in chief and she is the one of the powerful astral beings exist in this world. Where she has one time battle against Joseph and Rosalie along with Simon and his company. When Joseph and Rosalie and his/her friends successfully unite their people against the common enemy, Apollyon is seen fighting off multiple invaders of her fortress consisting Army of Kingdom of Heaven and the Coalition forces. She then assigns her armies to dispatch the army of Kingdom of Heaven while she deals with the Coalition forces. As Joseph and Rosalie reach Apollyon in the peak of a balcony, they engaged in fights as Apollyon unveils her true power of her astral powers. By near the end of the game, however, the Atkinson siblings defeat Apollyon, but Apollyon simply gloats about her success of turning every faction of warriors on each other, right as the Wartorn castle slowly collapses. Last of all, Apollyon says the Atkinson siblings that the only thing she wants is for everyone to realize who they are: wolves, but Joseph tells Apollyon that humans are better live than astrals and the powers of the "For Honor" are used for protect humans not used for ambition and envy. She slowly disappears her astral human; she collapses to the floor and eventually dissipated into thin air. Thus, Apollyon is no longer tangible threat. Character Information Appearance Personality Apollyon may have been a ruthless warlord, but she was a philosopher of sorts. She views the social order that makes up society as a fragile illusion, seeing as rule by the strong to be the true order of the world. This philosophy was likely born from her repeatedly being displaced by war and violence. In every case, society crumbled and only the strong survived. As such, she values strength above all else. It is not even the strength of the individual that she seeks but the strength of their spirit, respecting even defeated warriors if they show the resolve to continue fighting. Quotes *" * Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stats: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Apollyon does a Two diagonal angled horizontal slashes, three diagonal angled vertical slashes and a finishing diagonal downward slash. Each sword swing hits can cause knock back roll a bit which prevents the enemies from escaping (excluding enemy AI playable characters can cause normal impact and doesn't knock back roll) and on last hit sends knocked back enemies away flying via Spiral Hard Knockdown. Shared the same move as Joseph's normal attack combos. , ( ): Apollyon hits enemy with sword handle to break their guard. Also Apollyon has a EX Attack 1; she summons 5 Apollyon replicas, then slashes to shoot a waves of energy that inflict piercing multiple hits. , : Apollyon charges forward with a shoulder tackle, then slashes the enemy into the air and he does a second uppercut slash that brings her up into the air, transitioning her into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Apollyon does a alternating slashes diagonally and horizontally several times, ending with a spinning slash that dizzies the enemies on hit. Shared the same move as Joseph's C3. Also Apollyon has a EX Attack 2; Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses